nerovisionscfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerovision Song Contest 06 Copenhagen, Denmark
The Nerovision Song Contest 06 was the 6th edition of the Nerovision Song Contest. The contest took place in Copenhagen, Denmark, after MØ won the last edition in Bergen, Norway. The hosts for the final live show were Tim Schou and Emmelie de Forest. Thirty five countries participated. Because of this big number of countries, semifinals were implemented. There were 4 semifinals and a Second Chance Round. Twenty countries reached of the final. All countries in the top 6 from last edition got automatically a place in the final. Before the Second Chance Round took place, France, one of the countries with an automatic spot in the final, withdrew. Because of this, 7 countries qualified from Second Chance instead of 6. The winner was North Macedonia with the song "Smoke", performed by Bobi Andonov. Belgium, The Netherlands, Andorra and Norway rounded out the top five. On the other side of the scoreboard, Italy came last out of the countries participating, and along with India, Australia, Germany and Spain were the bottom 5 countries. Denmark, the host country, didn't participate. Results Semifinals The semifinals all took place in the 28th of June 2019. In the first two semis there were 8 countries, while in the other two semis there were 7 countries. 2 countries from each went directly to the final, and 3''' went to the '''Second Chance Round. The automatic qualifiers were assigned to vote in two of the four semis. Semifinal 1 Eight countries participated in this semi. New Zealand and Sweden went directly to the final. Norway, The Netherlands and Ukraine went to the Second Chance Round. England, France and Germany also voted in this semi. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the semifinal 1: Semifinal 2 Eight countries participated in this semi. Andorra and Guam went directly to the final. South Korea, Turkey and United States went to the Second Chance Round. Australia, England and Italy also voted in this semi. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the semifinal 2: Semifinal 3 Seven countries participated in this semi. North Macedonia and Spain went directly to the final. Belgium, Lithuania and Serbia went to the Second Chance Round. Germany, Italy and Poland also voted in this semi. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the semifinal 3: Semifinal 4 Seven countries participated in this semi. Canada and India went directly to the final. Czech Republic, Hungary and Slovenia went to the Second Chance Round. Australia, France and Poland also voted in this semi. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the semifinal 4: Second Chance Round Twelve countries participated in the Second Chance Round. All countries participating in it must vote, but every other country can also vote if they want to, making twenty two countries vote. The Second Chance Round took place the 6th of July 2019. Due to France's withdrawal, 7 countries qualified. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the Second Chance Round: Grand Final Twenty countries participated in the Grand Final. Together with the the 5''' automatic qualifiers''' there were 8 countries that qualified directly from the semis and 7 countries that qualified from the Second Chance Round. The Grand Final took place the 15th of July 2019. France was an automatic qualifier, but since they withdrew, their spot was given to the 7th place in the Second Chance Round. Full Results To check the full results click here . Below is a summary of the 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the final: Category:Editions Category:Nerovision Song Contest